My Stupid Mouth
by TheFaerieQueene
Summary: This was literally inspired by John Mayer's song. I am bad at writing summaries (so I didn't write it), but I hope you enjoy this. Oh, there will be lots of OOC. Will be updating weekly if possible
1. Charles' Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Charles, no!" Darcy said as he try to fix all the papers on his desk of his office building while his friend, Charles, is standing across him.

"Come on Darce! You have to meet her. She's an angel! And I want to prove that"

"Please! You call everyone an angel. How long will it be this time?"

"Okay that's not fair"

"Is it? Seriously Charles, you always have a different woman every three months. People are already thinking you're a player, if it weren't for the fact that you are too nice and too polite"

"Please Darce."

"No Charles"

"Fine, I will call Caroline and tell her you want to go out with her"

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed stopping what he's doing to look at Charles with wide eyes

"Oh I would Darcy." Charles said putting out his cell phone facing William to show that he will dial Caroline's number

He grunted,

"Fine! I will go with you. What time is your reservation?"

"Seven. Meet at us the Longbourn Bistro"

"Alright"

Charles finally left his office. He sighed, slumped himself on the chair and went back to work. He focused himself on the work needed to be done not realizing few hours have already passed. Charles Bingley appeared again,

"Hey Darce, it's already six. I'll go pick-up Jane. I will see you there, and don't be late!"

"Already? Bollocks! I didn't even notice the time"

"Be there!"

"Alright, alright. Go pick up your _angel_!"

"Laters"

Fitzwilliam Darcy, part owner of D&B Legal, best friend to Charles Bingley part owner, fixed himself and his desk, shutting down his computer whilst thinking how the night would end. Who is this new _angel_ of Charles? For the years that he has known Charles, he would constantly save him from some of his bad relationships. Charles being the most pleasant person would be heartbroken always, even if it was his fault. He shook his head, went out of his office and finally out of the building to drive to the restaurant.

He sighed once again.

* * *

It was exactly seven o'clock when he arrived at the restaurant that Charles mentioned. He has never been in this part of London, but he can't really blame himself, he is not really a big fan of the city, during the weekends he chooses to drive to his estate just to escape the noise and the chaos and of course to see his sister. His thought suddenly shifted to Georgiana. The sweetest girl he had ever met, he worries for her constantly. Not long ago when their parents left Gia under his care. Now as he reached his 28th and Gia at her 16th, he is even more worried. After what happened to her over the summer, his mind is never at ease. _"Fucking Wickham!"_ he thought angrily. As he walked inside the restaurant, his reverie broke when Charlie waved at him.

"You've made it!"

"Yes Charles, please don't state the obvious"

"What's got into you?"

"Nothing. So where is this _angel_ of yours?"

"She's in the ladies room. Uhhh, by the way I hope you don't mind but I invited some company."

"I thought it was just the three of us. Please don't tell me you invited Caroline!"

"No! Of course not. You know I have your back on that"

"Sure you have my back. So who is this supposed company?"

"Well, she..."

"She?" he cut Charles off

He eyed Charles suspiciously, and he saw something in his eyes, telling him that Charles is up to something,

"Oh my god!"

"What? What did I do?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop setting me up with women?"

"I am not setting you up. I just, it's just that you have been down lately, and I just want to share my happiness with you. Look just get to know her. She's really nice."

"Nice? That's what you said last time. I am sure this is one of your choosing, you think that I appreciate air-headed women, who likes to put on tons of make-up just to compensate for their dreadful personality or lack of. Or who only likes me because of my money and doesn't even have a job? Which one really Charles. Because if that's the case I might as well date your sister, we all know what she's up to."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! She's not like that! You will like her I promise. Lizzie's awesome. I promise you she's different. And that's my sister!"

"Fine, sorry about Carrie, but you know how she is. Sure this woman is different, what is it this time a combination of every description I just said? And what kind of name is Lizzie anyway…"

"I don't know maybe it's a nickname, what kind of name is Fitzwilliam?" someone said behind him

He froze when someone spoke behind him, he turned around to see where that voice came from, but Charles stopped him,

"Lizzie!" Charles greeted,

This person, _Lizzie_ as he now know, approached Charles and gave his friend a hug, then finally she faced him, he looked at her, scrutinizing her face, but what stunned him was her eyes, it's as if they're taunting him to say anything more stupid or just to do anything that involves the word stupid.

"Lizzie, this is my best friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Will, this is Jane's sister, Elizabeth Bennet"

He immediately reached out his hands to shake hers, which she took with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She walked over across him to grab the chair, but he followed and pulled out the chair for her, mumbling _'thanks'_ in return. They all sat down when Charles stood up again, he followed Charles' gaze and saw a beautiful, tall, blonde woman approaching, _"Oh wow, Charles is right, she really does look like an angel"_ he thought. Charles introduced the woman as Jane Bennet. When they all settled and ordered their food, he kept to himself while his three companions talk. During their dessert,

"So Will, Charles tell me that you're his partner in the firm?" Jane asked

"Yes."

He looked at Elizabeth, and saw that she's smirking at him, her face is very pretty, although Jane has a classical beauty, but Elizabeth's were more playful with some sort of fire in her. It makes her interesting to the point that he doesn't seem to know what she will do or say next.

"What about you Elizabeth? What do you do?" he asked her

"Nothing, I do nothing. I just lie around the house or go out to find a wealthy bloke to marry me so I can have more money"

He was stunned by her answer although he already knows that she overheard them talking, he didn't know she would react this way. He glanced at Charles and noticed that he's trying to hold out a chuckle. But alas Charles saved him.

"No seriously, don't listen to her, she's just being modest. She owns this restaurant." Charles said

"You…you own this place?" he asked incredulously

"Yes, surprised?"

"Well…. I…"

"Don't bother. It's alright. Anyway, I can't say it was a pleasure meeting you, but then I would be lying."

"Lizzie!" Jane protested

"It's alright Jane, I am not feeling well anyways, I know you and Charles still have to go for some drinks and I promised that I will go with you, but like I said I am not feeling well."

She stood up, and then Charles kicked his foot that startled him. Lizzie walked away and went to one of the doors that says _'Employees Only'_

"I am so sorry for my sister Will. She's just having a bad day"

"It's okay." He smiled at Jane

After a few minutes Lizzie went out of the door then walked over back to their table,

"Hey Charles, don't worry about the bill it's already been taken care of. I will see you soon. Jane call me when you get home."

Then she walked away ignoring him completely. Charles kicked him under the table again, when he turned, a glaring Charles faced him. Suddenly, he stood up and followed Elizabeth out the door.

"God damn it!" he muttered

When he got out of the restaurant, he saw her waiting for a cab; he immediately walked over to her,

"Let me drive you home"

She looked at him, just stared at him as if trying to read what is on his face,

"How about no?"

"Please, I insist"

"No, I insist"

"Look, I know you overheard me and I apologize. Can you please allow me to make it up to you by driving you home?"

She eyed him suspiciously,

"Alright. Just this once, and keep your hands to yourself!"

He sighed of relief,

"This way"

He walked as she followed him to where his car was park, he even opened the door for her. Once inside the car, there was silence, then she gave him the direction to her address. The whole drive was silent, she wasn't talking to him at all, but he remembered that back in the restaurant, she was talking animatedly with Charles and Jane. He could not take it anymore, for some reason he wanted her to talk to him, he immediately hit the break,

"What the fuck!" she exclaimed

He turned to her,

"Listen, I am really sorry about what I said. I know you're not what I described and I am truly sorry. It's just that… that I am just tired of Charles setting me up. And when he told me I knew right away what he was up to. So I just had to say those things so he would shut up. Please. Can you please forgive me?"

She sighed,

"Fine, I forgive you. Since my sister and your best friend are going out, I'm sure that we will be seeing each other often; at least we can try to be civil. Now can you please drive, because we're causing a bit of an inconvenience"

"Right. Sorry"

When they finally got to her flat, he opened the door for her once again, and walked her through the door.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Do you want to come in have coffee, tea or something?"

He was surprised at the invitation, he definitely did not expect for Elizabeth to ask him to come up especially after all the things he said. What he did not realize is that he is still staring at her,

"You know what, it's cool. I guess you're tired, what was I thinking…"

"I would love to" he suddenly said

"Oh okay. Follow me then" she said quite stunned

"Alright"

Darcy followed Lizzie but he could not get his shit straight in front of her, thinking that if he say something, it would make him look like an idiot. So he kept quiet until they reach her flat. Once they got there, he looked around. It wasn't messy really, but it was very homey, as if she spends most of her time at home. There were so many books on shelves that reached the ceiling and books still lying around.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Just make yourself comfortable I will just change. By the way, would you like tea or coffee?"

"Oh sorry. I spaced out. What was that you asked me?"

She chuckled,

"I was asking if you would like coffee or tea instead."

"Tea is fine. Thank you"

"Alright. I will be right back"

He watched as Elizabeth disappear in the hallway. Only to return with different clothes, then went straight to the kitchen,

"Are… are these all yours?" he said loudly pointing at the books

"Yes. My father said I'm not a book worm but a book snake." She said and grinned

He smiled and went over to one of the shelves and checked out the books, then he found one book that made him smile, and then took it out and just looked at it,

"Found anything interesting?"

"Yeah, Sherlock Holmes. I remember my father used to read this to me as a child and I still do till now. One of my favorites"

"I've had that book since I was seven. My dad would explain it to me as we read through it."

They both sat on the couches as Lizzie served tea for both of them.

"I don't know how you like your tea, so I got you lemon, honey, sugar, milk, and cream. Whichever you choose is there unless it's something I don't have."

"Thank you"

"I'm just curious, and please don't take it the wrong way, because I know we made a deal of starting over, but do you really speak like that to anyone you don't know?"

"Kind of, well, I just… say some things I don't mean when something irritates me and when I am in a company of people I don't know"

"I see."

Silence…

"How…how long have you owned that restaurant? I haven't been in that side of the town"

"Almost a year now. It's quite a tedious job actually. I mean my parents did help me with it, especially my dad. He knows that this is what I really want to do after finishing culinary arts."

"Oh so you're not only a restaurateur but a proper chef."

"Yes that would be correct. And you, I assume are a lawyer"

"Yes. Charles and I went to the same uni. That's how we met."

"Yeah I think Jane told me that"

"You and Jane seemed really close"

"Yes we are. Well I think it's because our age is close. I mean we have three more sisters, but we're more like the tamed ones" she said laughing a little

"So four sisters, wow. How do you manage that?"

"Well, Jane has always been my partner with managing them. We do our best to help our mum and dad with that. How about you? Any siblings?"

"Just one, a sister. She's 16"

"Oh wow. She's the same age as my youngest sister. Is she a handful or is she like Jane, sweet and serene?"

"Kind of like Jane"

"Ahhh, you're lucky then"

"I guess. Well I feel like I am. She's everything I have"

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about your parents?"

"Oh. Well… they're dead. And now I am legal guardian to Gia, I mean Georgiana. Along with my cousin. But I am more of a father to him than a brother. So I do my best to protect her and provide everything she needs."

"I'm so sorry about your parents. It must have been difficult for you."

"It's alright it's been a long time and yes it was difficult. But Gia is a good kid, I barely have any problems with her."

That night, he found many things about her, he was glad that Charles pushed him to follow her. Everything that he had said before was all the opposite of Elizabeth. She was different from all the women she has met and definitely from those that Charles recommended.

"It's getting late now. I better go. I don't want to impose anymore"

"You're not imposing. Don't worry about it. But you're right it's late. I guess I will see you then"

He stood up and allowed Lizzie to pick up the tray on the coffee table,

"Don't go yet, I will walk you out"

After going to the kitchen she came back,

"Elizabeth, would you mind if I ask for your number? It's just kind of nice to talk to someone. You know. Only if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I don't mind. Give me your phone"

Fitzwilliam handed his phone to her; he kept looking at her as she put in her number. Then she smiled and gave his phone back. They walked over to the door.

"Good night Elizabeth"

"Night Fitzwilliam, I changed my mind, it's been a pleasure to meet you"

"It's William or Will. Fitzwilliam is such a mouthful"

"William it is, and it's Lizzie. Although I don't mind that you call me Elizabeth. But just you" she said wink at him.

He chuckled then walked out. When he got back to his flat, he slumped on the couch and smiled to himself. _"Elizabeth Bennet, you are definitely different"_ he said to himself. That night as he lie on his bed, all he could think of was her; her eyes that sparkle when she laugh and smile. Her opinions, her mind, she was refreshing.


	2. Breakfast and Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Darcy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing; he reluctantly grabbed it and with a blurry vision he saw Charles' name appear on the screen,

"Damn it Bingley!" he groaned

"Hello" he answered annoyingly

 _"Hey mate you still sleeping?"_

"Well I am still supposed to be, do you even know what time it is?"

 _"Uhhh…7:30?"_

"Exactly, and it's a Saturday, I am supposed to be resting."

 _"I know, I know, but…want to go out for breakfast?"_

He was truly annoyed with him, and sighed,

"Bingley, I am not your boyfriend or your dad, why don't you call Jane and ask her out"

 _"That's the problem, she's going with me"_

"Yeah, I really don't see the problem in that"

 _"But I need your support. You know, be my wingman?"_

"Charles, you don't need a wingman because you're already dating Jane. So you don't need me, now go have your breakfast with your angel and let me go back to sleep"

 _"But Darcy…"_

"Will you stop whining Charles, you are worse than Georgiana not getting a new doll"

 _"Fine! I will tell Jane not to pick up Lizzie anymore"_

"Wait…Lizzie? Lizzie's coming?"

 _"Yes! Which is why I want you to come"_

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place? I would have jumped in the shower already!"

 _"Well, I am telling you now aren't I?"_

"Yes, yes. You won…for now. Where is this place?"

"At the Netherfield Cafe"

"Alright I will be there in 20 minutes"

"Great. See you then"

* * *

Jane drove to the Netherffield Café downtown, as for Lizzie, she refused to be picked up and decided to have a walk from her flat to the place, telling Jane that it's such a lovely day outside to be wasted cooped in a car. When she arrived, she immediately saw Jane sitting with Charles at the outside table, smiling and laughing at something Charles had said. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Have you guys been here long?" Lizzie asked

"No, I only arrived here five minutes before you. Charles and William were already here by then." Jane said

"Oh William's here too huh? Hmm"

Lizzie sat down and grabbed one of the menus on the table. While browsing, a shadow cast over her, she looked up and saw Willam standing,

"You're blocking my sun" she said trying hard to suppress a smile,

"Oh sorry" William said as he sat down beside her,

"How are you Elizabeth?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you. Although I would rather sleep some more if it weren't for Charles waking me up. But then I think it's all worth it."

Lizzie looked at him a little suspiciously,

"Hmm, very smooth"

William smiled,

"I try"

She put the menu down and addressed everyone,

"Are we ready to order?"

The four of them ate breakfast heartily, laughing, and teasing each other. However, Lizzie noticed that William was suddenly frowning, and furiously tapping on his phone texting. She ignored him and went back to the conversation. Then, William called for Charles' attention,

"Charles, what is Caroline talking about a weekend at your estate?"

"Oh, I might happened to mention that we're spending the weekend there"

"Why would you do that?"

She was confused as to what the two guys were talking about, so she mouthed "Who's Caroline?" to Jane.

"Caroline is Charles sister"

Surprised that it was William who answered her,

"Oh" was all she could say

"Now Charles, explain"

"Fine. It was a slip of tongue, okay. I was happily talking to her about Jane and accidentally mentioned that we are spending the next weekend at our estate. I don't see the problem"

"You don't see the problem? Charles! This is Caroline we're talking about. I want to relax and I don't want to be subjected to your sister's prattling about the latest fashion and celebrity gossip"

"Then we'll take Lizzie!"

She was chewing her food when she heard her name mentioned,

"Wait. What about me?" she asked, stunned to hear her name

"Come with us next weekend. We'll spend our time in our estate, Jane have been there and we would love it if you could join us"

She looked at Charles, his face was obviously trying to convince her and then she looked at William, stoic as ever, she couldn't tell whether he likes the idea or not.

"Uhhh, I don't know Charles, weekends are the busiest time for the restaurant. I really want to relax and do all that, but I honestly don't know if I can make it"

"Lizzie, leave it to Charlotte, she's your manager and you don't have to be there all the time. She manages well" Jane piped in

"I don't know Jane"

"Please?" Charles and Jane both said with their puppy dog eyes and that made her laugh

"Oh my god! Not you too Charles! Jane does that to me"

"So it's working?" Charles asked hopefully

"No" Lizzie laughed

"But here's what I propose, I will ask my manager if she can handle the whole weekend without me, if she can, then I will go with you; if not, I would just tell you, enjoy." She added

Charles accepted the compromise. The four of them finished and went on their way, during that time, William remained quiet, which she could not understand. He was fine before, and with that, she just shrugged and walked away. Few minutes of walking, she heard someone shouting her name, and as she turned around, she saw William jogging towards her.

Still catching his breath,

"Lizzie wait!"

"What's going on?"

"Let me walk you home"

She frowned and looked at him curiously,

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. More like ask you a favor"

"Oh wow. We've only known each other for like 24 hours and here you are asking a favor?" She raised her right eyebrow and tried to suppress the smile that's about to show,

"Please, just listen for a bit?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Fine, walk with me"

They started walking for a few seconds in silence,

"So, this favor? If you're not going to talk, then I will have to leave you here"

"Right, sorry. Can you really not come next weekend with us to Charles' home?"

"I already promised them that I will talk to my manager and see if she can handle the weekend. If she can, then I will go"

"Can we talk to her now?"

She looked at him suspiciously,

"Hmm… Is there anything you would like to share to me as to why you want me to go?"

William sighed heavily,

"Here's the favor, will you pretend to be my girlfriend for that weekend?"

"Okay, weird, but let's say I am a bit interested, why?"

"Because Caroline is there"

"Ahhh, Charles' sister?"

"Yes, and she has decidedly invited herself for that weekend because she knew I would be there. And to be honest, I am really tired. So tired of dealing with her. I know that disguise of every sort is my abhorrence, but I am desperate."

"So this Caroline is basically throwing herself to you"

"Yes, that is one way of putting it."

"Then tell her you're not interested. I think that's easy enough. You're quite brutally honest, I really don't see the problem here"

"I know. And believe me I did that. But apparently she is _that_ thick in the head and Charles knows this. Now I just ignore her and barely tolerate her for the sake of my friendship with Bingley. I don't think it would be difficult since Charles' did plan to set us up. "

Her curiosity is piqued with Charles' sister, she continued walking while William walk beside her. This reminded her of a family friend Bill Collins who wouldn't take no for an answer and still thinks that they are bound to be married and live happily ever after.

"And besides, it would be much better for me if you're there even if Caroline isn't coming. I mean can you really see me as the third wheel to Jane and Charles?" added Will

She could not help but chuckle and shook is head. She finally stopped walking and put both hands on her waist,

"Have lunch at the bistro today, we'll talk about it some more. We need a strategy" she said with a wide grin

"So you're doing it?"

"Yeah sure, why not. I mean this could benefit me, and believe me it would. So if I am in the same situation, I can call you and collect. Right?"

"Right" he said smiling at her

"What about your restaurant?" he asked

"Oh please, I'm the owner, and Charlotte is my right-hand there, she's a tough one not to handle a whole weekend"

"So that thing that you were telling everyone was just what?"

"You don't want to be the third wheel to Jane and Charles and I really don't want to see them all sweet and stuff. It's really sickening if you ask me. I mean I love Jane believe me and Charles is just as wonderful, but they're too…"

"The same?"

"Yes, and pleasant. Yeah, they're too pleasant, I don't think I can handle more. Before last night I was always the third wheel. So yeah sure, let's do this. Come to the bistro later."

They parted their ways that morning to their own places. Lizzie chuckled at their conversation. She had to admit she's looking forward to meet Charles' infamous sister.

* * *

Afternoon came and once again Fitzwilliam Darcy of D&B Legal walked in to Longbourn Bistro, a restaurant that he found out the previous night was own by one Elizabeth Bennet, sister to Jane Bennet, and a girlfriend to Charles Bingley. He observed the surrounding of the place, unlike the previous evening that his intention was just to meet his best friend. Looking at the entirety of it, he was impressed how everything seems to run smoothly. Before he got in completely, he was stopped at the hostess,

"Excuse me, under what name sir?"

"Oh no, I apologize, I don't have a reservation, but I am here to meet with Elizabeth Bennet"

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. Bennet is occupied at the moment, may I know your name sir?"

"William Darcy"

"Oh! Mr. Darcy! I apologize, yes, Ms. Bennet did mentioned that you should be accommodated. Please follow me"

He followed the hostess to the designated table set by Lizzie, he sat down comfortable and waited,

"I apologize again Mr. Darcy, I will inform Ms. Bennet now, in the meantime would you like something to drink while you wait? "

"Just water for now, thank you."

"Water it is"

He sat there waiting for Lizzie to show herself, a waitress have already served him his water and few more minutes after that, Lizzie immediately sat across him putting both hands together under her chin and leaned forward,

"So, what's the plan Mr. Darcy?" she said smiling teasingly

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, he smiled and did the same gesture,

"Well, Ms. Bennet, I think we should not discuss things on an empty stomach"

"Hmm, good point. Can I offer you our special today?"

"Sounds tempting, what is your special for today?"

"How about I surprise you?"

"Interesting, by all means Ms. Bennet, surprise me"

Lizzie smirked at him and stood up. She walked to one of the women standing beside the bar and talked to her for a bit and then returned to her seat.

"While we wait, let me ask you something?" she asked

"Okay sure"

"What do we tell Charles and Jane?"

"The truth"

"Hmm. You sure? I would have to say, Jane is a bad liar but the girl can keep her mouth shut. What about Charles?"

"You have a point. Charles is just as bad, and he can't keep a secret even if you threaten him"

"I guess that would be a problem. How about we just don't tell them anything. If they ask, we tell them, we started dating or hanging out and like you said Charles did try to set us up"

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"I don't think so. We have a whole week to do this. Make yourself scarce from Charles' eyes since you both work in the same building. Leave early from work, if possible, if he asks, tell him you have dinner and nothing more. As for me, Jane and I only see each other twice a week, three at most. She lives in a different flat, she's a doctor and a very busy person. Unless of course I have to visit her for any checkup."

He was surprised at this plan, as well as the information he learned,

"Jane's a doctor?"

"Charles didn't tell you?"

"No. He only invited me yesterday to meet his _'angel'_ and it never came up to the conversation this morning or even last night. What kind of doctor is she?"

"OB-Gyn. She's quite good at it. Mum and dad are very proud of her as am I"

"I think your plan could work. I'm just curious about what you said this morning that this situation could benefit you. I am wondering how"

"Well you have Caroline Bingley to deal with, I have a Bill Collins to deal with"

"Explain"

Before Lizzie could say anything, the food finally arrived. The smell is amazing and the food looks immaculate and well prepared.

"So Mr. Darcy, here is your beef tournedos wrapped in bresoala with olive mash, tomato, basil dressing and later we'll have crème brulee for dessert!" she said excitedly

"This looks amazing!"

"Yes, I know, I am quite proud of the food we serve here, but of course, you have to judge by the taste. We usually eat with our eyes, but the taste makes it all different"

"Well, I will get right to it, and while I do, you might want to explain a few things. Like Bill Collins"

He started to dig in to his food when Lizzie started speaking,

"Bill Collins… how do I begin explain Bill Collins? He has been a family friend, although we never grew up together, his parents are somewhat connected to my father. I was 20 then, when one summer he visited my father and spoke to him. All my dad told me was that he was good friends with Bill's dad for a long time and then they had a dispute, now Bill came to my dad to 'extend the olive branch'. He stayed with us, and for some reason, which I think I am right, that my mother put this idea in his head that we will be a good 'match' for each other"

"A match?"

"I know right, very _olden days_. Anyway, after that, he would follow me around all the time he was there. And that was five years ago. Until now, he manages to still find me from time to time, and would always be present on our Sunday family lunch. He is the most ridiculous person I have ever met, but I will let you be the judge of that if the time comes"

"I see. Does he dress ridiculous too?"

Lizzie almost spat the food she's chewing, and coughed a bit,

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"I think you'll enjoy Caroline then"

"How long do we put up with charade?"

"When needed?"

"So we call each other for emergency Caroline or Bill?"

"Yes, or for any function"

"What?"

"You know like a date if there's an event. I used to bring my cousin at these functions, but she got married finally and moved to Scotland"

"Hmm, and can't you get other women?"

"I could, but I won't. You now how I am with strangers, as well as places where there are lots of other people."

"I see. I will think about that last bit, but I am definitely a go on the next weekend. I think we should go there together."

"I was just about to suggest that. Caroline will certainly drive with Charles' and Jane. Should I pick you up at your flat?"

"That's an idea, sure. Just text me the time. Now finish your food, I can't wait for dessert!"

They talked some more until they finished their crème brulee. He was excited for the coming weekend but sad that its only pretend. Maybe if he make everything extra special, then maybe, just maybe, Lizzie might want to actually go out with him. Without plans, and without acting. This thought he carried on for the rest of the day.


	3. Sweet Caroline

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was distracted by Game of Thrones. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

The week went on like a breeze and Darcy fulfilled the plan, he did have difficulty avoiding Charles every time he comes by his office to ask him for lunch or dinner, and especially before he goes home. Charles is his best friend, and he's is rather fond of him, for he is always as amiable as ever, cheerful and has a difficulty finding fault in others. During the week, he did manage to have lunch at Lizzy's bistro, he find that he liked the food they serve and as a bonus he get to see Lizzy from time to time. According to her, Charles is very much a perfect match for Jane, as her sister also find it difficult to find fault in others.

William Darcy managed to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, Lizzy had informed him that he should come over her flat at seven in the morning and has offered to join her for breakfast, who was he to say no. He did all his morning rituals and gathered his bag for the weekend. He was a bit nervous as to what's going to happen. The short time that he got to talk to Lizzy during the course of the week made him a bit confident, and now he's not sure anymore. As he drove around the city going to her flat, he contemplated how his friendship developed. They both knew that Jane and Charles tried to set them up, but they never really went through with it or even talked about it anymore. As for him, he is not opposed to the idea, he just doesn't know what Elizabeth thinks.

He finally arrived at Lizzie's flat five minutes before the supposed time (as always). William was let up and knocked on her door. As it opened, he finally saw Lizzie's face, it was immaculate as usual, but this morning she looked even more beautiful, he managed to compose himself as he entered.

"Good morning, you're just on time"

"Thank you, and good morning to you too"

She smiled.

"So…coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me"

William followed Lizzie to the kitchen, he never really saw it when he went at her place the last time and now, looking at it, it's a kitchen that suits her very well. It was mostly white with black walnut hardwood floor; the cabinets are white but the countertop match the floor. He was very impressed with how beautiful it look. He sat down on of the stools as Lizzie handed him a freshly brewed coffee,

"This smells great."

"Thank you. It's the same coffee we serve at the bistro, this is from Guatemala"

"Tastes wonderful too. I love your kitchen by the way"

She smiled at his compliment,

"Thanks, I am very proud of it actually, as you noticed this kitchen is much bigger than my living room. I managed to save enough money from the business to renovate it. I mean the bistro is doing well, Jane finally convinced me to do something for myself, so I decided to have this renovated, I'm very happy with it."

"Well I can see that you made the right decision"

"So! Full Breakfast? Jane said that it will be quite a drive, so might as well leave on a full stomach!" she said excitedly.

He watched Lizzie as she prepared the meal and placed it in front of him, it was a glorious presentation of a common breakfast meal.

"Dig in!"

When they finally finished eating and Lizzie has cleaned up, he helped her with her bag as they went to his car. The few minutes in the car with Lizzy has been a bit silent, glancing at her every now and then, finally she decided to open her mouth,

"So what's our introduction to Charles and Jane? Because I only told her that I am driving on my own which is why I just asked for the address, what's your excuse?"

"Caroline"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Charles and Jane is picking her up at their other sister's house"

"I see, so do we tell them right away? Or we're going for the element of surprise"

"Let's go with the element of surprise. I kind of like that idea."

"If that's the case, then you follow my lead"

"Why your lead and not mine?"

"Because you're socially inept"

He rolled his eyes,

"What? It's true. Remember the first time we met?"

"Oh my god, you're not going to let me live that down are you?"

Lizzie laughed,

"Never"

"Fine, I will follow your lead. But if they ask why we came together, I will tell them that we decided to save gas"

"That's fine, then you can be back to your brooding self"

He frowned at her words,

"I don't brood"

She laughed, which is like music to his hears, he actually likes that he makes fun of him,

"Yes you do, now eyes on the road, I want to get more sleep before we get there."

William smiled at her and continued driving.

* * *

Lizzie finally woke up from her nap and noticed that it has been an hour and a half of non-stop driving. She looked at William who seems so serious in driving, then she noticed that they are already in a drive way with a beautiful large manor in view.

"Do you always come here?" Lizzie asked

"When I need to get away from the city, I do, but I prefer to be in my family estate."

"Ahhh, Pemberley. Is it as beautiful as this?"

"Much more" he said wistfully

She smiled, as they approach the manor, already saw Jane and Charles standing outside the main entrance with a woman a bit shorter than Jane, who has the same fiery red hair as Charles, but the most striking thing that she noticed the bright orange dress she's wearing.

"So I'm assuming that is the infamous Caroline Bingley?"

William groaned,

"Yes that's her"

"Remember to follow my lead just greet her the way you usually do, and I will do the talking or I guess the answering to any questions about getting her"

"Okay, you seemed determined and quite sure of this."

"Oh believe me, I have had years of practice with Bill Collins"

"Alright, you're the boss"

She looked at him smugly,

"I'm glad you're beginning to recognize"

William chuckled as he opened the door and went around to her side to open hers. While he was getting the bags from the trunk Jane immediately walked over to her and gave her a hug,

"Oh I can't believe you're here! I was so sure you were only teasing me when you asked for Charles' address and now here you are!" Jane exclaimed

"Yes, here I am"

"I thought you were driving here on your own"

"I know but…"

"But we bumped into each other last night and decided that we could save gas" William interrupted smirking at her,

She almost glared at him, but she remember they are playing a role, so she shrugged and went to greet Charles.

"Charles, so good to see you. You have a lovely home"

"Thanks Liz. Oh by the way this Caroline, my sister. Caroline, this is Jane's sister Elizabeth"

"Hello" she said

"Charmed. I must say Eliza that you are lucky for it was quite nice of William to drive you with him here" Caroline said with an air of snobbery in her voice

"Oh yes, he is. Isn't he?" she replied as she looked over William who is now approaching them with their bags on each hand.

"Will Darling! You finally made it!" Caroline exclaimed emphasizing the word 'darling'

"Yes Caroline I have" William said stiffly, as Caroline attached herself to his arm.

William looked at her and spoke with his eyes, saying he needs to be rescued, she wanted to laugh at the situation, but she can't really leave him hanging and so she approach

"Here, I can take my bag for you" she said as she gave him a teasing smile, which made him glower at her. She tried so hard to suppress a laugh, but cleared her throat instead.

Charles invited them in and as they stepped into the large entrance hall, she noticed, that Caroline motioned to one of the staff to take William's bag and something else that she did not hear. They were led to the drawing room of the manor, and there they were served some snacks and tea. She was about to sit beside William when Caroline immediately sat beside him and once again attached her arm to his. She looked at William who was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She raised an eyebrow on Caroline which luckily she did not notice; however, the smug look on Charles' sister did not go unnoticed. And so she sat on the chair to where she was standing and place her bag beside her feet. Then, she allowed herself to observe Caroline and William

"Will darling, I haven't seen you for quite some time. I went over to your office the other day but Charles' said you were out already" Caroline pouted,

"I was busy Caroline"

"I know. And you didn't even tell me that you were coming here, I had to find out from Charles"

Before William can reply, Caroline opened her mouth again to speak,

"Don't worry about it, I had your usual room prepared for you, and I will be beside your room, isn't that great?" Caroline said clearly satisfied with herself, and even giggled like an idiot,

William's eyes widened at this and stood up and looked at her,

"Lizzie, you still have your bag?" he asked,

"Yeah, well I don't know where to put it" she retorted

"Oh we put Lizzie beside Jane's room, it's the yellow room" Charles interrupted

"Well let me take you there, so we can put your bag" William said taking the bag from her and took her arm to get away from the room,

"Will, I'm sure you don't need to take her there, we have the staff to do that."

"Well, she was interested in the house, so I plan to tell her along the way"

And so William almost dragged her out of the room and led to large staircase at the entrance hall.

"What's your problem?" she asked annoyingly

"You have to ask? Didn't you see how Caroline latches on me? You were supposed to help"

"Well yes, but do you really have to drag me out?"

"Okay first, I 'almost' dragged you out. Second, you weren't doing anything" he hissed

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I just find it too amusing to watch, and besides there's no element of surprise if we break the news now."

"Fine. But you're staying in my room" and he walked through the hall leaving her dumbfounded with what he just said, when she finally found herself, she immediately ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder to face him.

"What do you mean I am staying in your room?!"

"I meant it as I said it"

"I don't need to stay in your room!" she almost yelled

William quickly covered her mouth with her hand and opened one of the door and took her inside,

"Could you not yell?! She might hear you" he hissed

She grabbed Will's hand off her mouth,

"Hear me? She's down there, in the drawing room"

"Just be quiet about it, Caroline might be following us"

"Oh wow. I seriously think that's a bit too much"

"Believe me it isn't. You don't know how she is. Every time I get invited here, she would literally follow me around. There was one time that I found her in my room here. Now you see why I said you're staying my room."

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! I didn't think you were in this deep shit"

She started pacing about the room, until William got a hold of her and put both his hands on her shoulders,

"Look, there's the large couch, I can sleep there, you take the bed. I promise to be a complete gentleman. Please Lizzie, I need your protection"

For some reason she felt sorry for William, not only that this is an opportunity for her to be his protector, but the feeling of someone pursuing her relentlessly can be really a trying thing. She took a deep breath.

"Fine Will dahhhhling, I will protect you from the claws of Miss Bingley"

All of a sudden William gave her a bear hug that it lifted her from the ground she stood and was swirled about.

"Oh you make me so happy I could kiss you!" William exclaimed

Her eyes went wide opened at this revelation and he finally put her down and ran his hand his hair. Feeling the awkwardness, she scowled at him,

"Don't you dare!" she said point a finger at him

"I won't. I promised to be a gentleman, I apologize"

"It's fine, let's go down, they might think we're doing something nasty"

They finally went back down and everyone is still in the drawing room while Caroline was the only one talking.

"Oh there you are Will darling! What took you so long? Did Eliza get lost?"

"No, I was telling her the history of the house, I guess it took as quite a while"

"Why don't you both freshen up and then we can have lunch after" Charles suggested,

She noticed that William gave a look of relief, when Caroline latched her arms on him again,

"Come on Will walk me to my room"

He slowly removed his arm from the leech and stood closely to her, she felt his hand on her lower back,

"Actually Caroline, I need to walk with Lizzie, she might get lost"

Then they both walked quickly out of the room and made themselves scarce from everyone.

* * *

Caroline was fuming in her room and paced about the room. She was wondering why _her_ Will insisted to walk that trollop to her room, he barely even noticed her. Who is this _Eliza_ that she's taking so much of Will's attention from her.

She needed to find a way to get that Eliza out of her way and her Will. She immediately called her sister Louisa and told her what's happening in the house. And as usual, Louisa sounded bored and just agreed with everything she's saying. For many years, Caroline has been dragging Louisa and Charles to her every whim. Fortunately for Louisa, she got married and got separated from her, but it did not mean that she stopped her constant complains on just about anything in the world to her dear sister _Lou._

 _Carrie_ , as her siblings call her, retouched her makeup and had a change of outfit, she decided to wear a tight fitting dress in her favourite colour, orange. Once she's done, she went back out of her room , took a deep breath, and went to the dining room.

When she got there, the staff informed her that they are having lunch on the balcony. And as she arrived, she saw that Jane and Charles are already there, but what surprised her is seeing _her_ Will, laughing and smiling, and it seemed that it was caused by no other than Eliza. She has never seen William this candid. Then she finally noticed that William's arm is resting on the back of Eliza's chair while his thumb is caressing her back. Her blood is definitely boiling at the sight, but she composed herself and walked towards them.

She was about to sit beside William but she noticed that there was no more room even if you put a chair, for it seems that the four of them are compressed with their seating. So she took the chair available for her.

* * *

He knows what he's doing, his arm is on Lizzie's chair and her thumb is caressing her back, she doesn't seem to mind at all. Maybe they would be a good sight for Caroline to see, but he's not really thinking about that, he was more focused on how smooth Lizzie's skin is. Finally the dragon lady decided to show up, William observed that she was trying so hard now to throw a fit for not being able to sit beside him. He almost hugged Jane when she suggested to have lunch in the balcony, for he knows how the space would be little for Caroline to manipulate the seating arrangement.

Alas, Caroline spoke,

"So Eliza, what is it that you do?"

He really wanted to answer for her and show Caroline how proud he is, but of course that would seem too willing,

"I own a bistro in downtown London" Lizzie answered

"Ohhhh, how… quaint. What's your _bistro's_ name? I might have heard of it." Caroline asked with a mocking interest

Lizzie just smiled,

"It's Longbourn Bistro"

"And you said this is downtown London, I have to say I haven't heard of it. I know most of the high end restaurants in the city."

Elizabeth was about to say something, but he decide to intervene,

"Me neither, but Charles recommended it, and I must say Caroline, the food is absolutely magnificent."

"But you've only been there one time" Charles said

Lizzie chuckled,

"William has been there several times he has become a regular, my staff is already familiar with him. I think they even set you an actual table there" she said looking at him

He smiled at her,

"Actually they did. Your staff are wonderful, the food is great, and it's nice to have lunch there everyday"

He observed that Charles looks confused and Jane looking at them suspiciously.

"Surely Eliza, you feel very lucky, that a person such would pay such attention to a small restaurant"

Lizzie looked at him, and then she leaned closer to him, and with a smug look on her face,

"Oh yes, very lucky indeed" she said as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

Whatever look Caroline on her face, he did not notice, he was too focused on the look Lizzie was giving him. But he knows for sure, that this is not the last of Caroline's harsh criticism, he knows that this is just mild.


End file.
